Love Works In A Strange Way
by Tottenham Hotspur
Summary: A few months ago, Erza Scarlet had recieved a letter from a secret admirer. He gave Erza some gifts and candy. Now he wants to meet Erza. But she already has feelings for Natsu Dragneel. Would she meet this secret admirer?


**Hey guys...Tottenham Hospur is back!**

**I know I came out with one shot again but this story s based from my own experience. I got a secret admirer and I got to say she's cute...So this story just popped out in my head and I decided to write it down. ****It's short but I hope you like it.** Oh, and chapter 5 of 'The Story of Natsu Dragneel' is done but I'm not gonna publish it yet.

**P.S: Wish me luck on my first date :D**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Fairy Tail**

**Love Is Work In A Strange Way**

"Erza, you got another one," Lucy said as she handed her the wrapped package. Erza replied with a polite "Thank you." A note and a small box of white chocolate came from the package. The note read,

_Sweets for my sweet. I hope you like them._

_From, your secret admirer._

Erza offered her roommate a chocolate and took one piece for myself. "Erza, you are so lucky! Having a secret admirer and all! It's so mysterious and romantic! I wish I had one!" Lucy squealed.

"Your admirer isn't very secretive, Lucy. And he isn't your admirer. Loke is your boyfriend," Erza giggled a bit as saw Lucy blushed when she said this. Erza continued, "But I already have someone I like, Natsu Dragneel."

"Erza, I know you like Natsu. So why don't you tell him?"

"I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Natsu, I really really like you, even thought you''re as dumb as a rock'" Lucy giggled. "Besides, what about my secret admirer? I mean, he has been giving me a lot of stuff. He even gave me the limited edition 'Happy 2007' cat plushie!" She took her favorite blue cat plushie and showed her.

"Maybe he would understand. I mean, you liked Natsu first and you don't even know who this Secret Admirer is."

"Maybe. Love works in a strange way." Lucy nodded.

When Erza Scarlet first came to this boarding school, Lucy Heartfilia was the first one to talk to her. (apart from all the teachers and the prefect who showed Erza around the school.) Then, Erza found out that she was her roommate. She was sometimes quite clumsy and ditzy, but she is friendly and nice all the same. That's why she is her best friend.

She has all the same classes as Erza except for Art and Chemistry. Erza didn't take Chem but she took Art. Erza took that subject because she saw that _he_ was there. Natsu was nice to her… sometimes. All the times, he loved to tease Erza about her sketching, paintings and stuff.

What's more, a few months ago, Erza received a letter from a secret admirer. He has been giving her flowers, candy and once even a cute plushie.

And in each of the gifts, there is always a note or a letter. Sometimes as long as a whole page, sometimes as short as a sentence. Erza can never guess who this secret admirer is. Though She's hoping it will be Natsu. But she doubt it, other than when he teases her; he never seems to notice her that much. The gifts are always there, in front of her door to her dorm. Erza would find it after she come back from class.

**+NAZA+**

Tomorrow will be 14th February, Valentine's day. Since tomorrow will be a Saturday, there will be no classes. Lucy and Loke will be going out tomorrow. Erza will have nothing to do.

As Erza walked back to her room, she saw a white envelope in front of the door. The letter was addressed to her. Maybe it's from her parents. She was wrong. It was from her secret admirer. The letter read,

_Do you mind meeting me at the park tomorrow, so that we can meet? Maybe around 3o'clock? I will be waiting._

_Your secret admirer._

Erza panicked from the minute she read _meeting me_ on the letter. "What am I going to do? What? Should I go? Should I not?" Erza paced around the room for a while. Then Lucy came in after her chemistry class. "Lucy! Look!" Erza showed her the letter. After she finished reading it, Erza asked her straightaway, "What am I going to do? I mean, what if it's a senior prank or something? And, and what about the Natsu issue? And-"

"Relax Erza. Take a deep breath." Erza did as she told. "Good. Well, I don't know if this is a prank or not. But, if I were you, I would definitely go. Then again, I'm not you so you should decide if you want to go or not." She smiled at me comfortingly. "And besides, maybe your admirer is better than Natsu." She giggled and I smiled at her. Even tough inside I'm sill panicking.

**+NAZA+**

Erza couldn't concentrate on her English lesson. She kept thinking about the letter.

_"Should I? Should I not?"_

Erza started to list down all the positive and negative things if she go to the park tomorrow. Mr Fernandes, her English teacher caught her. Erza had given him the list. Erza was so glad that she wrote it in my worst handwriting. And she guess Mr Fernandes could not decipher what Erza wrote. He just crumpled it and put it in his front pocket.

Erza had to stand outside of the classroom. Before she went out, Erza slipped a pen inside her pocket. Outside, she continued to list all the things down… on her hand.

When Lucy and Erza went back to the room, her left palm was almost all covered in blue ink. By the end of the day, Erza have made up her mind:

I _will _be going to the park tomorrow.

**+NAZA+**

Around 1 o' clock the next day, Erza asked Lucy what to wear. Erza wasn't those fashion-conscious types of girls. Besides, it was her only chance to ask her. She will be going to the movies with Loke later at half past two.

Lucy told Erza to wear her white sleeveless blouse with light pink jacket to keep her warm from the cool February air. Erza wore my denim jeans that had a zigzag pattern down the sides.

Lucy won't let Erza wear her comfy sneakers, instead, she asked her to try on her white boots with kitten heels. Fortunately, they have the same shoe size, so it fitted Erza rather nicely. The only down side to this was that Erza is not used to wearing anything that has ascended heels. She says Erza will just have to get used to it.

Lastly, she put some blusher on her cheeks and asked her to apply some strawberry scented lip gloss.

Erza was fully dressed (and fully makeup-ed) around two pm. "Perfect timing!" Lucy clapped her hands. "Just in time for me to get ready for my date!" Before Lucy left at 2:30 pm with Loke, she wished her 'good luck.'.

**+NAZA+**

Erza walked slowly to the park. She's still not used to wearing shoes with heels. The air was cool even if it has passed noon. Erza was glad Lucy told her to wear her jacket. By the time Erza reached the destination, it was already around 3 pm. The first person she saw was no other than… Natsu Dragneel. Erza felt her heart beat faster.

"_Could he be-? No, he can't be my admirer_. _Maybe he's waiting for another girl.__"_

Erza looked around. Mostly she saw couples walking around the park, hand in hand. And some random kid taking his dog out for a walk. Maybe her secret admirer isn't here yet. Just to pass the time, Erza guess she could talk to Natsu. Erza gulped and approached Natsu.

"H-hi Dragneel-san" she said with a smile.

"Erza, you came." Erza can feel her face getting hotter. Since when Natsu didn't use san after her name to talk to her? He usually used 'Erza-san' or sometimes just a simple 'hey'. "These are for you. And please, call me Natsu." He gave Erza a small bouquet of flowers. Pink tulips. Good. Erza was allergic to roses.

"_Wait,_ _for me?! Does that mean…__"_

"Dragneel-san"

"Natsu." Natsu corrected

"N-Natsu," Saying his first name in front of him out loud seemed awkward… but sort of right. Erza can feel her face blush into matching her hair. "Natsu, are you…"

"Yes, Erza, I am your secret admirer. I hope that you're not angry with me, asking you to come here and all that,"

"Angry? Why would I be? Because…" Erza blushed even more. She felt silly blushing this much in front of him. So Erza looked down, away from his onyx eyes. "Because…I have always been your secret admirer too." Erza said in a slow voice, a part of her didn't want him to hear that, but another part- a bigger part- of her wanted him to hear.

He pushed her chin up so that Erza was staring straight to his onyx eyes. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss Erza.

_Love works in a strange way, _

_But sometimes, it is best that way._

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
